A New Life Maybe it will be for the better?
by HONEYDIP
Summary: Preview: Voldemort killed her whole family or so she thinks… and she is forced by the ministry to live with a new family… with nothing left to lose she gives it a shot! BTW- this story is in the first person so don’t get confused
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything J.K. Rolling kk!!!!**

**Preview: Voldemort killed her whole family or so she thinks… and she is forced by the ministry to live with a new family… with nothing left to lose she gives it a shot!! (BTW- this story is in the first person so don't get confused)**

**A new life, maybe for the better?**

**Prologue**

**I sat there with tears in my eyes not knowing what to do next. They were gone; everyone I ever loved was all gone. They were killed by the one and only He Who Must Not Be Named. Whom would I live with? Who would take care of me? Who would love me the way my family did?**

**"WHY? WHY ME" I screamed into the destroyed room I used to call mine.**

**The people were here to take me to a foster home until they found a place for me to stay permanently. The Ministry of Magic was to find me a permanent place, but what if no one wanted me? What if no one will ever love me and I'll always be alone? This was too much to handle in one day, for a sixteen year old girl.**

**I gathered everything I could possibly take with me and charmed it in to pocket size, and dropped it in to my purse. With a tear stained face I shut the door to my humble home I had known all my life. The lady then helped me into the carriage. It was raining hard and I somehow felt comfort in it. It was a long ride to the Hamiltons, who ever the hell they were.**

**Finally, I was there, I stepped out of the carriage to see a beautiful house that had to be bigger than the Malfoys. I then walked up to the door with Manny the lady who would be making this final if they wanted me to stay. In the meanwhile I would be staying here till next week when I would be returning to Hogwarts. The Hamiltons would be making their final decision then. Manny rang the doorbell and a couple of seconds later a house elf opened the door.**

**"Mr. and Mrs. Hamilton are right this way, please follow me," Said the little house elf.**

**The house was absolutely beautiful inside too. The house elf took us to what looked like a study. When the elf opened the door there was a man and a woman sitting there having a discussion?**

**"Excuse me Sir but the girl is here," Stated the elf.**

**"Ahhh...yes bring her in please." Said the man with Short dark hair, vary tall about 6'2, was dark complected, and was quite handsome too.**

**I nervously walked in the room wiping my face of any leftover tears I had let slip.**

**"Please have a seat darling," said the lady who was much shorter about 5'3, dark hair as well, Skin matching his.**

**I took a seat, and waited for them to speak.**

**"So, your name is?" asked the man.**

**"Ummm...my name is ****Ginevra**** but everyone calls me Ginny, and your names would be?" I questioned back.**

**"Well my name is Jack and she is Maria,"**

**We went on talking for about five more minutes when I was showed to my new room and went to sleep for they told me tomorrow would be a busy day. The Hamilton's were having their annual ball tomorrow and I need to be fitted for a dress and sorts.**

**Hope you like…Gi-Gi**

**PLEASE REVIEW to tell me if u like and I will continue...**


	2. Midnight Surprise

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything J.K Rolling kk!!!!!

**Chapter1**

**Midnight Surprise**

**I woke up in a pool a sweat, the nightmare I just had was terrifying. How was I supposed to deal with this? How do you deal with losing almost everyone you ever loved? At least I still had Harry and Hermione. I wonder how they are taking all this horrid news. I guess I should feel somewhat lucky if I hadn't been at Luna's birthday party I would be dead to, but no I wish I would have been there and died to with the rest of my family. When I had gotten there the sight was just disgusting. I had only seen my brother Percy in the living room in a state of pure horror written on his dead face. They had mutilated him to the fullest extent. The aurors had gotten there just seconds after I had arrived and made me leave immediately. After ever thing was clean up to the best it could be they allowed me to gather my things. Everything in the house was ransacked as if the murders had just trashed the place just for the fun of it. There was blood stains everywhere it was unspeakable. Just thinking about it made bile rise in my throat. **

"**Maybe I should go get something to eat I'm quite hungry," I said aloud to myself.**

**I got out of bed and put my slippers and robe on, then walked to the door and down to find the kitchens. As I was walking I took in the beautiful house and paintings that were on the walls. My favorite one so far was a picture of a little girl with jet black hair and grayish-lilac eyes sitting down holding a tiger lily. I finally found the kitchens after searching for over 20 minutes. This house was like a maze, hallways after hallways seeming to go nowhere. The kitchen was huge and had about 10 elf's bustling about doing there nightly chores.**

"**Hullo, Misses what might we do for you?" asked one of the house elves.**

"**Umm…something to eat?" I said with a sheepish voice.**

"**Yes of course misses I will whip something up for you," said the elf with a smile for being about to do something for someone.**

**Within minutes I had several of different foods and desserts on the table. Everything look so delicious, I lost no time in grabbing as much as I could fit on one plate. **

"**Ginny dear what are you doing up so late if you were hungry when you got here you should have said something we would have made you a proper meal," said Maria her foster mother.**

"**Oh I'm sorry I just couldn't think let alone eat earlier but I couldn't sleep and just realized how hungry I was I hope you don't mind," I said with a deep blush.**

"**Oh dear don't be silly I understand, I lost my parents at a very young age also, its gets a little better in time you learn to cope with everything, it just takes a very long time," said Maria with a very said tone.**

"**Oh I want to thank you for taking me in and all, you have a very lovely house, and if you don't mind me asking how come you don't have any kids yourself?" I asked curiously.**

"**Well to be honest I can't have children, so that's why I went into foster care services. I've had many children so far through the program but they were all here temporarily ya know something happens at home and the children are no longer allowed to stay with their parents until things get sorted. Though I told them this time I would like a child that I could adopt, which brings me to a very important question. Would you be interested in my husband jack and me adopting you?"**

"**Well not to be rude or blunt but I barely know you guys and I don't know maybe you both seem very nice and loving? Are you sure you even want to adopt me?" I asked nervously not wanting her to say anything negative.**

"**Oh darling don't be silly of course we would want to adopt you I mean we should get to know each other more and see how we will work as a family but yeah I know what you mean but I am going to love you like my own I can just feel it. I know I will never replace you real family and neither would jack and we would never want that but we will try our very best to do our best to make sure you get the love, care and affection you need, that I can assure you, well I mean Jack isn't all that affectionate but he is loving in his own special ways, you will see," Maria said with a smile of real genuine truth.**

"**Oh Maria thank you I was so scare I was going to be so lonely with no one and that you guys wouldn't love me or anything, I don't want to give you guys a chance I really do but it's just so hard right now but I will try my best to make the best of things!! Oh thank you so much" I said while crying and jumping up to hug the woman in front of me.**

**And that's when it all came out all the pent up tears I had been hold in all that day. Yeah I shed little tears here and there but this is just what I needed, to cry and morn and grieve. Yeah I probably am going to be doing this a lot but god it felt good to get it out. I cried for about 10 minutes with Maria rubbing my back making calming noises while hugging me hard, as if I would fall and break if she let go. I could have sworn I heard her start crying also. Then I began to stifle my cries and eventually they stopped. I pulled away and looked at the older woman in front of me, she really was beautiful, and I noticed she really had been crying. **

"**Oh dear I'm sorry I was trying to be strong for you I just started thinking how I had felt when I lost my parents and how it hurt so bad and all then I can only imagine losing all my brothers and sister also oh my dear I'm so sorry that this has happened to you. Those evil men will get what's coming to them in their own time your family will have justice. I am a pure blood and one of the richest people in the wizarding world and I will help you get those guys if it's the last thing I do." Maria said wiping her tears and hugging me again.**

"**Thank you" was all I could get out before we heard a noise and both turned to see Jack standing in the door way.**

"**Oh hi hunny I came down to get a piece of cake and found Ginny eating and we just got into a very deep lovely yet sad conversation," Maria said with a smile.**

"**Well that's very good you two are bonding and I am very glad but you to scared me I heard cries all the way in our bed quarters I thought something was wrong," Jack said with a worried look.**

"**Oh dear we are fine, aren't we Ginny?" Maria giggled.**

"**Yes I'm sorry I was having a very bad moment but Maria has helped me through it, I'm sorry I woke you," Ginny said looking down towards the floor.**

"**Its alright I was coming down for some cake also, would you like to join me?" He said asking the both of us.**

"**Sure" Maria said taking a seat at the table.**

"**I guess I don't think I will sleep a wink tonight," I smiled and also took a seat at the table.**

"**Right then, Clara, Gomer," he said loudly and just like that two house elves popped in the seating area.**

"**Yes Master what we may get for you?" said one of the elves.**

"**Three plates of cake, three glasses of milk, and a dreamless sleep drought, no run along," He demanded nicely.**

**And just like that they were gone and back before I could blink. We sat eating the cake and sipping on the milk, it was delightful. The three of us sat and talked getting to know one and other having small laughs here and there and before I knew it Jack gave me the sleeping drought and sent me to bed. I don't even remember getting in my bed.**

**

* * *

**

Well that's the first real chapter tell me what you think and if you have any ideas I'm all ears. Sorry it's so short I just wanted to start fresh for the following day….Dont worry chapters will be long as we go along!!!!

**SOOO I wonder who will be at this ball and how things will go???**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE!!! When you guys review I like to write so much more!!!! So if you want faster than please review!!!!**

**GI_GI**


End file.
